Toilet tissue is used for personal cleaning after a person has finished expelling waste in one form or another. Dry toilet tissue has a high propensity to leave incomplete results, alongside with having a potential for irritating a user's skin if used too repetitively. Baby wipes or wet wipes that use nonwoven fabric materials are designed for babies in diapers, which have fundamentally different and more comprehensive needs than individuals using toilets. With these products come unnecessary drawbacks, such as wipes which are marketed as flushable but actually do not disintegrate easily in water, cost, environmental waste and inconvenient packaging/positioning.
Wet wipes generally have two components—the non-woven fabric material which is saturated with cleaning liquid solution. Purchasing and utilizing standard wet wipes can lead to a waste of material or cleaning solution. Often there is excess solution remaining in a package when the package has been emptied. Also, each individual wipe is often over saturated. Consumers do not have the option of choosing the amount of solution to utilize on each individual wipe. What is needed is a system and method of use which permits a user to place cleaning solution on a portion of toilet tissue where the user chooses the correct amount of toilet tissue and the correct amount of cleaning solution for the situation faced by the consumer at each instance.
In addition, wet wipes are pre-moistened for use by a user. Because wet wipes are pre-moistened, the material utilized for wet wipes is required to be a sturdier nonwoven fabric. If standard toilet tissue were utilized in prepackaged wet wipes, the material would disintegrate into a blob of wet pulp. The invention solves this problem by permitting a user to add cleaning solution to standard toilet tissue, which may be made of a thinner and less sturdy material than wet wipes.
Other devices are taught which can be utilized for a similar purpose of the present invention. However, these devices are imperfect solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 9,375,745 (Finch) teaches a device similar to the present invention. Finch does not teach a rotational arm as taught by the present invention. Thus, the device taught by Finch is not as stable when hung on a spindle. In addition, Finch teaches the use of a fluid pump instead of the air pump utilized by the present invention. The use of air pressure in the present invention permits a higher internal pressure to be developed in the reservoir. This permits the present invention to expel the vast majority of cleaning solution. In addition, the higher pressure permits the present invention to expel cleaning solution with greater force and speed—decreasing the amount of time needed to utilize the present invention. Therefore, the present invention solves problems not solved by other known devices.